Precious New Year's Gift
by Yancharu
Summary: An unexpected gift from a shy composed girl. by the way I am new to writing so olease bear with me. I also did this because it's new year and it's Dia's special day I hope everyone likes it. (•ω•)


Today the sound of the rain resonates through out the whole town. It's the 31st of December and it's pouring really hard today. Anyhow I need to do my chores or else I won't be able to make that thing Im planning on a success.

「well, a little bit more and Im almost done. I just need to put this here and...」

atlast after an hour or so, I finished what I was doing. After that I headed out with an umbrella. It was 6 in the evening and there is still alot of time to spare, and with that I started looking through different stores. I had a hard time finding something fitting for the occassion. An hour had passed and I ended up in a small jewelry store in the middle of the town. The decor of it was simple yet their handicrafts were intricate. I was fascinated by one of their crafts so, I asked the clerk for it. It was a necklace made from silver and is decorated with roses, a diamond on the center as a main highlight. As I looked at it while listening to the resonating pours of the rain, I knew that instant that it was the perfect choice.

「I would want to have this, and also could you put it in a small ceramic box with a red cushion inside.」

The clerk, smiled at me and started packing the item as I requested.

A few minutes later. Im already on my way out the store when a familiar scent caught my attention. It was Dia-san. I was shocked to see her so I ended up putting the paper bag I just received on my head and dashed my way out. After I was out I landed a deep sigh.

「why did I even do that？The clerks must have thought I was weird.」

Anyhow I ended up looking through the window of the store I just came out of and I saw Dia-san with a somehow saddened face.

「what could possibly be the reason of that gloomy face of hers？」

I was left questioning as I slowly open my umbrella and started walking under the pouring rain.

It's already 9 in the evening. My stomach is somehow unsettling, like there's a million butterflies flying inside me.

10...Im starting to have a cold sweat.

「maybe I should cancel now...But if I do that then all my preparation would be a waste. well I should just get it over with. Zura.」

11\. It's almost time, my stomach now feels like it wants to puke. The pressure is hitting me like the pouring rain.

11:15. It's still pouring, and my stomach is in a bad mood. After a few moments my cell rang.

「Hello, Maru-san are we still going?」

「Yes, we are still going. Zura.」

「But it's still pouring. Don't you want to just go tommorow morning?」

「I know this might sound a bit selfish but, Their is no other option but 12 midnight. Zura.」

「That's selfish but, hehehe I'll go along with it if you insist. Let's just wait for the rain to stop.」

「Okay! As soon as the rain stops I'll rush out and I'll be heading towards you with full force zura!」

After that line she bid her goodbye and dropped the call. Im still nervous but somehow Im also brimming with confidence. I was smiling like their is no tommorrow. My heart was thumping so loud all I could hear was its beating. It was as if, my heart would burst out of my chest.

After a few more minutes the rain suddenly stopped pouring, and as I look at the clock it's already 11:30. It was almost time!

I hurriedly put my coat on and ran as fast as i could to the bus station. Luckily I caught up with the bus. After a 4 minute ride. I was already in town. It was brimming with lights, music and people waiting for New Year.

11:40. The butterflies on my stomach are at it again. My hands and sweat are starting to get cold. When suddenly a tap on my shoulder brought my escaping soul back to my mortal body.

「I was about to call you when I saw a glimpse of you from there.」

She was happily pointing her position before she tapped me. Im still nervous. I felt chills run down my spine as she slowly reach my face with her warm and gentle hands.

「Are you alright Maru-san?, you looked flustered. Do you have a fever?」

She spoke so calmly yet I know she's a bit worried. If only... She knew that the reason Im flustered was because of her, how would she react? Would she be shocked? Would she be pleased? Or would she ignore me?. I don't know but one thing I know is she's here and Im happy.

After she questioned me, Politely asked her to follow me. I was leading her way. Until she asked me a question.

「Maru-san?」

「Yes? Zura.」

「Well...I don't want to intrude but, what is in that bag? You have been really cautious with it for quite a while now」

「Ooooh! This, well you'll find out soon zura.」

She looked at me with a puzzled face. She was really interested of what was inside it.

A few moments later we came to our destination.

It's a Ferris Wheel. I calculated it. Every detail. That's why I chose this place. I mustered up all my courage and clear my throat.

I happily said to her.

「Dia-san, lets go!」

She smiled at me.

It was the brightest and warmest smile I have ever seen in my entire life. I would never forget that view, that heart warming smile that swept me of off my feet, that smile whom made my chest thighten with glee.

It was ecstatic.

When we Inside the cart. It suddenly became quiet. But it was not a silence I don't want, it was more of the silence I want to forever cherish.

As the cart approached the top of the wheel. I started unpacking the necklace I bought earlier. I removed it form the bag. My hands are somehow shaking, I was nervous but I already made up my mind that I would do this. So again I gathered every courage in my body and called out her name.

「Uhhhhm...Dia-san!」

She looked with that warm smile.

「Uhhhm, well you see the reason I called you out is because...」

As I started saying my feelings towards her the light form the fireworks shone before us illuminating that very precious moment. I was trembling not in fear, but in happiness. I already did it! I already had the courage to tell the thing I've always been keeping for the last 6 years.

I was so happy.

「Uhmm, that is not the only reason why I invited you here Dia-san」

「What other things did you invited me for?」

She smiled at me again.

Im just happy.

I gave her the box which contain the necklace I thought would be perfect for her. As she opened the box I slowly said.

「Happy Birthday, Dia-san. Thank you for being born.」

She was so surprised at what was in the box that she didn't even had the chance to say her thanks. She just throw herself infront of me and gave me a hug. I was flustered from head down to my toes.

「Uhhhhm, Dia-san I know you're happy, zura. But uhhhhm...」

She hugged me tighter as the wheel started to turn again. My head was all fuzzy and my brain is clouded but one thing I for sure heard clearly.

「Thank you. Maru-san, This is the best gift and the best thing that has ever hapoened to me. I will now be in your care.」

After saying those things to my ear she, again looked me in the eyes and gave me another smile but this time her smile is prettier than ever.

This is somehow the greatest New Year's present I have ever had, and I promise to cherish this forever.


End file.
